It was Just a Game
by Steve the Icecube
Summary: Hollykit, Amberkit, Shadowkit and Newtkit go out into RiverClan's fox tunnels to play hide and seek. They think no foxes live there, but events happen that change the kits forever...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: 7. Hide and seek**

**D: Run into a fox**

**Black:**

**Newtkit: sleek black tom with bright green eyes. He is icy, and hates being groomed and babied, which his brother, Shadowkit, likes. He is a free spirit, and is very independent.**

**Shadowkit: Dark gray tom with fluffy fur and amber eyes. He loves food, and pretty much everything else! He is confused on why his brother is so stern. He is cheerful and amiable. His fluffy tail is plumed, and is always waving back and forward. A challenge from Warriors Challenge Forum.**

**RULES**

**-One of your kits must die. Or get scarred for life, go missing, get sickness.**

**-You must have at least 2,000 words**

**-You can have as many chapters as you want**

**-You must have a chapter/section on how this event impacts your kit's lives, such as their warrior name, position, mental status or personality**

**-Your kits must play the game to get into the conflict/ situation. (Playing Mossball, they then run into enemy warriors.**

Amberkit POV

"Hey Newtkit! Come and play!" Shadowkit yowled to his older brother. Hollykit shook her head at his antics, glancing at me as we burst into giggles. Shadowkit whirled round, his bushy tail swaying comically in the wind. It would be so much fun to play hide and seek in the old fox dens near camp! Darkfur didn't know we were doing it, of course. Kits going out of the camp isn't allowed, especially 4 kits that are only 4 moons old.

Shadowkit probably doesn't know that. He never listens.

I can guarantee Newtkit knows, but doesn't care. He hates being treated like a kit.

I know, and I'm a bit concerned...

But Hollykit doesn't care at all. Not one bit. Not from the tip of her black fur to the paws touching the wet ground below us.

Hollykit is a bit odd... She looks the same as all of us, dark colours with bright coloured eyes, amber. Like mine and Shadowkit's. But she gets dreams, and wakes up crying for some 'Coalblaze' not our mother, Darkfur. And sometimes she gets a far-off look, staring out off to ThunderClan territory like there's something missing. I don't get her.

Shadowkit whispered something in Newtkit's ear; presumably the plan. He smiled and nodded, accepting to go. When Darkfur's head turned away again to talk to Oakleaf, the four kits dashed out of camp.

Hollykit POV

Running through the undergrowth of RiverClan territory feels... Wrong. Sure, I love running. Playing tag... I always beat the others. No matter what. I know there's something there... That isn't me. It disturbs me.

Before I know it, we reach the abandoned fox dens. A series of tunnels, Nightfur says. They go through all the territories, and once, an evil cat called Hollyleaf roamed them. She was evil, killing a Clanmate. She then returned to the open arms of ThunderClan. Upon finding that a cat called Dovepaw had taken her place, she killed the young apprentice too.

She then sealed the fate of the lake, to be haunted by The Place of No Stars. StarClan live on, but too far for medicine cats to see them in the Moonpool. That was where Hollyleaf killed her next victim; Leafpool, her own mother, and her father Crowfeather when she caught them meeting again. Apparently Hollyleaf died whilst taking the legendary leader's last life. Firestar. She was then overrun by the ThunderClan cats, though the Place of No Stars won, killing Jayfeather and Lionblaze.

Now, there are no nine lives of StarClan, but nine lives of the Place of No Stars. Our leader is Darkferret, ShadowClan's is Darkfrost, WindClan's is Darkfox, and ThunderClan's is Darkcherry.

We dashed into the tunnels, Amberkit coming last once again, so she's the seeker. "You lose, Amberkit!" Shadowkit said "You're seeker!" Amberkit sighed.

"In 50 mouse jumps!" She calls. "1 mouse jump, 2 mouse jump..." From then she faded, as I had run off to hide. The farther the better, right? No cat can find me here! I heard Amberkit's caterwaul, a sign she is ready to find us.

A few minutes later, Newtkit is found. Now two kits are after me, great. A few more minutes pass of the two kits searching fruitlessly around the caves. Well, it is a maze, I guess.

Suddenly, I whirl around on instinct. Seconds later I hear a terrified yowl, and a rasping bark of some kind. Shadowkit!

**AN: Nice cliffhanger, right? Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, while my internet is temporarily down, I'm doing this. Enjoy!**

**Oh, no one spotted the few confusing things, except ponyowia (Or something like that. My internet is down...) who spotted one thing in Hollykit's POV**

_Thinking/Flashback_

**Uh, other unimportant thing you need to know**

POV Change

**Oh damn. I forgot who the fox attacked. Shadowkit, right?**

Hollykit POV

_I ran through the tunnels, somehow knowing where to go. The barking got louder, so did Shadowkit's squeals for help. "Hey you! Red thing!" I yowled at the fox. Shadowkit froze and looked at me _You shouldn't have done that! _His gaze said. But I didn't care. I knew how to defeat the fox... They got easily lost here, cubs and adults alike. Lead them towards the exit. They're probably terrified._

_The fox turned around, his tail brushing the rocks Shadowkit had now scampered behind. He was so big; his head touched the low roof. His stagnant scent filled the air, almost coming out in waves. He bared his sharp yellow teeth. Above me I heard a pattering of rain. The tunnels could flood, leaving all of us drowning. "Shadowkit, follow me!" I cried, scenting the air quickly to gauge the location of Amberkit and Newtkit._

_I hurried off in their direction, Shadowkit just behind and the fox nipping at his heels. The scent of Newtkit and Amberkit got closer. They may hear me now. I took a right turn, almost to run into a huge rock. I dodged it, yowled a warning to Shadowkit so he avoided it too. The fox thankfully slammed into it, but not without managing to have bitten Shadowkit badly. The blood was coming quite slowly, but we couldn't stop. "Newtkit! Amberkit! Follow me!" I yowled frantically as the two came into view. They jumped in surprise at our sudden appearance, Amberkit trembling slightly._

_We all ran along together. First me, then Newtkit, Amberkit, and lagging behind was Shadowkit. "Come _on, _Shadowkit!" I called, seeing light come into view. We were starting to see the water now. It touched my feet, getting them wet. We couldn't swim yet! We need to get out! I ran as fast as I could, loyalty to my denmates not going as far to lay my own life down. The light got closer, and closer, until finally with a huge leap I jumped out of the tunnels into an unfamiliar forest. "Come on guys! You can do it!" I called. Newtkit, being the smallest, was now having to wade through the water, tinged red from Shadowkit's wound. Amberkit managed to get out first, when I grabbed her scruff just as she was about to miss the side._

_Newtkit was next, I had to lean right in to grab him, as he was too weak from the water._

"_Shadowkit? Shadowkit!" We all yelled, the rain beating down on our shivering bodies. A small head popped out of the water, gasping for air "Shadowkit!" I cried, lunging towards him, only to be stopped by a large grey and red tom. "Let me get him." The cat said, dipping his head gently into the water and picking Shadowkit up by the scruff. I didn't recognise the warrior, but his scent seemed familiar. "Who are you?" I asked harshly after making sure Shadowkit was breathing._

"_I suppose I should ask you four that too. I am Darkcherry, leader of ThunderClan."_

I woke up with a start. The same thing, every night. Should I go to sleep, the next part would play out. I desperately tried to stay awake, but the sweet scent of herbs ensured I drifted back into unconsciousness again...

**AN: Seeing as my brother will NOT shut up, I'm finishing this now. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Darkcherry smiled at us. "Four RiverClan kits... All alone, lost and scared. Now tell me, who are you?"_

_Amberkit stepped up boldly. "I'm Amberkit, the wet one is Shadowkit."_

_Newtkit puffed out his soaked chest fur. "I'm Newtkit."_

_"I'm Hollykit." I added._

_Darkcherry looked at me weirdly._

_"That is an unusual name..." He mewed thoughtfully._

_"Are you going to help Shadowkit or what?" Amberkit snapped. Darkcherry looked surprised._

_"I will, Amberkit. But you have to come back to ThunderClan. All of you." He mewed, and I sensed a double meaning in his words._

_We followed him, our tails trailing in the mud. Darkcherry was carrying Shadowkit by the scruff, as he had not yet gained concioussness._

_The trees were tall, and there were a few prey-scents mixed in with the forest scent. It smelt nice, and more homely than RiverClan._

_I could imagine myself as an apprentice here, learning to fight and hunt._

No. _You're RiverClan, Hollykit, not ThunderClan. I told myself._

_We padded into camp, and I felt exhausted. Eyes stared at me from every direction, and I could hear snarls and hisses, though they barely processed in my tired brain. It was taking all my effort to stay on my paws._

_We padded into a den, which smelled sweet. A scarred face looked down at me._

_"Ripplefoot, I found these kits by the tunnel opening. This one," He gestured to Shadowkit, who was now laid on the floor, "Nearly drowned. I think the rest are still in shock."_

_We were fed a herb, and some black seeds. I felt myself drifting off into sleep..._


End file.
